


Together

by LordMeyer



Series: Selene And Charma [4]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Ghosts, Goddesses, Gods, Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMeyer/pseuds/LordMeyer





	Together

In every polis, from Athens to Sparta, people were gazing at the first eclipse to happen in centuries, the shadow of the moon made the sun nothing more of a glowing ring in the dark sky. It lasted for hours, almost like it didn’t want to end, as if it had its own soul and refused to leave. When the sun was shining its bright light over the ancient land of Greece once again, Charma’s body laid still on the ground, as her flowing blood had given the green grass a scarlet hue, her blade embedded deep within intestines. When she opened her eyes again, all she could see in front of her was the never-ending stillness of the cosmos. She felt light, as if the body she once had was now just a distant memory. She rose her hand towards the stars, realizing that she now glowed a faint light. She stood up, looking around the grey, rocky land around her. That’s when she saw her figure, a beautiful, glowing angel of beauty. She was bare, her entire body devoid of color, her short white hair floated in the low gravity environment, her head adorned by an intricate crescent shaped crown. She smiled with teary eyes. Charma ran towards her without thinking about it twice, as Selene welcomed her with open arms. Their embrace was gentle and loving, giving each other soft kisses on the forehead and the neck. 

“My love.” Whispered Selene as she stroked Charma’s curly, ginger hair.

“Selene, my light…” Charma tightened her hug. “Finally.” Tears of happiness rolled down their faces, as their embrace made them appear as one.

“Not yet, my sweet honey.” Said Selene, as she looked straight into Charma’s loving eyes. “You are now a phantom, a spirit.” She stroked her soft cheeks. “My love, are you sure of your choice? To remain here, for eternity?”

“My moon, light of my life, I already made my choice the moment I put a knife between my guts. I want to spend more than the eternity with you. Even when the Universe will come to an end, our love will still prevail.”

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” As they deeply stared into each other’s eyes, their soft lips came closer, as they shared a passionate kiss, the first one they ever gave. As their lips touched, life blossomed under their feet, a small patch of roses and lilies sprung to life on the rocky lunar surface. The moment after, they laid down on the grass that was now adorning the formerly lifeless moon.

“That was wonderful.” Selene smiled

“It really was.” Charma blushed, living once again.

“I made you into a goddess, my joy. We are one.”

That night, the moon was twice as beautiful.


End file.
